Pipe clamps having two clamp halves which are anchored directly by anchoring means to a profile element are known from for example WO 00/06845 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,907. These known pipe clamps, tighten the pipe directly to the profile element. In US 2014/265076 an elastomeric cushion insert is disclosed which can be arranged around the pipe and between the clamp parts and which avoids the pipe to be in direct contact with the channel type profile element.